This invention relates generally to chairs or the like in which a person may sit. The invention relates particularly to folding chairs that have a frame and a flexible covering on the frame for supporting the weight of a person. This invention particularly relates to a folding chair in which a person sitting in the chair may adjust the angle between the seat and back by shifting his weight in the chair.
There are several known folding chair structures, most of which are designed for use on lawns, patios and beaches. The prior art is represented by the following listed U.S. patents: 1,584,786 to Dujardin; 2,803,29 to Meyer; 2,815,799 to Lo Vico; 2,943,672 to Hook et al.; 3,151,909 to Gerdetz; 4,014,591 to Gittings; 4,273,380 to Silvestri; 4,676,548 to Bradbury; 4,541,666 to Vanderminden; and 4,553,786 to Locket, III et al.